spyrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragon Shores
Dragon Shores es un lugar de vacaciones en Dragon Realms en la serie original de Spyro. El reino consiste en una zona de playa y un parque temático. Los juegos del parque temático son operados por Showman Gnorcs. En Spyro: Ataque de los Rynocs, Dragon Shores se muestra conectado geográficamente a varios otros reinos no habitados por dragones. Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage Dragon Shores recibe el mayor enfoque en su aparición debut. Al comienzo de este juego, Spyro y Sparx intentan ir al parque temático, pero su portal es interceptado por el Profesor, Elora y Hunter. El objetivo del juego es derrotar a Ripto para que Spyro pueda ir al parque por unas vacaciones. Después de que Ripto sea derrotado, el Super Portal puede llevar a Spyro a Dragon Shores. Sin embargo, para entrar al parque, el jugador debe tener 8,000 gemas y 55 orbes. Una vez dentro, hay varios minijuegos que dan tokens de Spyro al finalizar: Un juego consiste en un gnorc lanzando pelotas de softbol en el suelo, que Spyro puede recoger en su boca. El juego consiste en Spyro usando estas softbols ilimitadas para golpear el objetivo, lo que hará que un personaje (un yeti, un Earthshaper, o el Master Chef) sentados en la cámara caen al agua abajo. Otro no es un juego sino un paseo corto por un "túnel de amor. "Spyro se subirá a un bote solo, luego después de otros 3-5 barcos (todos con 2-3 caracteres en ellos, cómicamente inusuales pares románticos de Residentes de Avalar), él emergerá desde el otro lado emparejado con un socio propio. El tercer juego consiste en tres rondas de Spyro usando una súper llama temporal poder disparar a los objetivos. Una ronda es simplemente pato de aspecto plano los objetivos se mueven en círculos, pero las últimas dos rondas contienen enemigos de el juego. Uno se parece a whack-a-mole, solo con Scarlet Lizards. El otro usa Trabajadores del Agua. El último juego es una montaña rusa por la que Spyro puede viajar, similar al carro de Breeze Harbor. La primera ronda consiste en Spyro pasando por un camino lineal mientras evitando obstáculos y haciendo estallar globos. Las otras rondas agregan lado caminos y un cañón usado para reventar globos lejanos. Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs''Editar In this game, Dragon Shores acts as the central homeworld. Spyro and Sparx are teleported here by Ripto at the start of the game. This portion of Dragon Shores is a beach area connected to several other realms. The dragon NPCs here give Spyro quests to locate missing dragon hatchlings and give them action figures to amuse them in exchange for the Heart of Dragon Shores. ''Shadow Legacy''Editar Dragon Shores is the starting point in ''Spyro: Shadow Legacy. This game shows off a previously unseen area containing a hotel, various tent-like houses, several dragon NPCs, some natives and some tourists, and a large fountain statue of the Great Sea Dragon. The beach is inhabited by older, native dragons who express annoyance at the presence of tourists and contains a hotel run by Artigan. StoryEditar As their vacation comes to a close, Spyro's friends prepare to return home on Skipper's ship. After Bianca took one last look at the sea, she heads off to the ship, where she joins up with Hunter and Blink. After a final joke about school and magic, as well as Bianca's time with the Sorceress, the trio say their goodbyes to Spyro as they returned to their homes. Artigan tried to cheer up Spyro, who was sad to see his friends leave for a whole year. Spyro then proceeded to sleep on the beach, when suddenly, dark clouds gathered over the realms. A dark lightning bolt nearly hit Spyro, waking him up. Soon, a wave of dark magic pushed everyone into the Shadow Realm.Spyro found himself confronted by some mysterious fiends, and soon Elder Tomas spoke with him using telepathy and guided Spyro to the portal outside the Dragon Village to the Dragon Dojo. After rescuing the inhabitants from the Shadow Realm, Spyro is tasked with retrieving the missing talisman for the Sea Dragon fountain. LegendEditar In one of the books read in the game, it is said the legend that the Dragon Realms was discovered by the Great Sea Dragon, who swam from the ancient homeland with her babies on her back. Tired from the swim, she passed away on Dragon Shores, right where the fountain currently stands. The Great Sea Dragon wore the fountain talisman around her neck, the magic from this talisman powers the local fountain's jets. ResidentsEditar * Fonsworthy * Mr. Funderlic * Mrs. Funderlic * Brigid * Artigan * Skipper * Laird GalleryEditar